Academica
Academica is the school of knowledge in the Stellarborne society. Academica is responsible for education of Stellarborne citizens, as well as research, chronicling and information archiving. Academica is divided into four disciplines, all focusing on different branches of science. Wordsmiths Responsible for cataloguing information, translating, communication and chronicling history, the Wordsmiths are an integral part of the Academica. The Wordsmiths reside in giant libraries with both physical and digital databases filled with information on everything which has been encountered by their species. All wordsmiths are experts in linguistics, history, communication, code-breaking and memorization. A Wordsmiths most important task is cracking the code of Scrolls. In order to reveal the information stored inside, cycles of work is needed just to reveal surface-level information. It is a time consuming process, sometimes even taking generations to complete. Outside of translating Scrolls, Wordsmiths are also employed to accompany Scouts or other scholars to visit old civilizations to uncover their history, or to act as a liason when negotiating with other species. Wordsmiths rarely work within their own ranks, prefering the company of other disciplines to compliment their work. Magisters In order to unlock the secrets of the mind and its connection to Willpower, Magisters work tirelessly to study the Stellarborne's more metaphysical abilities. Most Magisters become extremely adept at using Willpower through their work. Magisters are not bound by the study of Willpower, however, and also works to uncover the workings of the Stellarborne brain, both in its physical form as well as thoughts, emotions and self-awareness. Magisters, through a deep understanding of the inner workings of Willpower, has indirectly developed an expertise in weilding those powers as well. Magisters are experts in the use of offensive techniques, psychokinesis and levitation. Magisters aren't only limited to Willpower. Their understanding of the Stellarborne mind makes them great psychologists and therapists, and many come to them to offload their emotional weight and seek guidance on how to deal with them. Unravellers In order to understand their physical world around them, Unravellers surround themselves in the field of matter and energy. They attempt to unveil the secrets of matter, physics and the greater universe through studying the atomic world and particles. Unravellers are also keen on understanding the way matter interract, both on a molecular level, as well as through the study of ecosystems. Most of the interests of Unravellers lie in the worlds of geology, biology and zoology. It is rare to see a team of Scouts leave for a new world without at least a couple of Unravellers in their wake. These scholars are usually very eager, mostly to their detriment, and are in constant need of being protected and kept out of harms way. Despite this, Unravellers have a hard time restricting themselves, going to great lengths trying to understand their universe. Necronauts Though many find their work morbid and morally questionable, Necronauts see themselves as noble and workign for the greater good. These scholars study the Stellarborne body, working to discover new medical techniques which can improve the life quality of their fellow Stellarborne. Necronauts have previously been responsible for several important medical discoveries, the erradication of many lethal deseases, and is also the origin of the genetic procedure which created the Elyons.Category:Stellarborne:Factions